


Song of Dreams

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Old guys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Clarus loves his king and each moment, he takes every chance to be with him. To be by his side and nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=73801#cmt73801) and I just had to take a stab at it. Never written stuff for FFXV so here I am trying... Hope OP enjoys it ;^;

It was usually after the king’s long and uneventful meetings that Clarus would slipped a hand around Regis’ hand without anyone noticing as they took their walk outside of the room. Clarus was graced with his king’s smile and a small squeeze before taking their time to move to a more secluded area.

At times, he thought he was young once more.

The king’s garden was one area the two enjoyed. The silence and the beauty of flowers, arranged in a lively array of whites, reds, blues. Clarus listened to every word that Regis spoke of as he talked about each flower.

Clarus never researched botany much, but hearing Regis talk of the ones he was most fond of, he would never get tired of hearing his majesty speak.

With a stroll around the cobbled pathway, they took their seat down a stone bench. Clarus stood closely by Regis’ side, their shoulders brushing with closeness until he rested a hand over the king’s left, feeling the subtle warmth and glancing the marks of prominent veins.

Clarus understood that this wasn’t forever, they were growing old, and if Regis was to fall, then everything will be over, but he had faith in the new generation. They will emerge and have their place in this world.

A future.

“You are thinking too much, Clarus.”

Clarus looked up. “I apologize. It’s nothing to concern yourself with.”

But Regis placed his hand other Clarus’ own and pressed firmly. He didn’t utter another word, and Clarus breathed, his heart calmed once more because this moment belonged only to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 and part 3 will be the last one. Enjoy :).

Regis’ study was full of old books, thousands of texts ranging from stories of Lucis and previous kings in many rows, and on one of those shelves, Clarus had his own share. Definitely not as grand as His Majesty’s but it had slowly grown over time. Regis didn’t mind giving him the space he needed.

Clarus was always in awe of his king’s collection. Many times, he found himself coming here and browsing through some of the books he never gotten the chance read. Sometimes, he would recite a play out loud while Regis listened to him weaving a fine story, vocals sung of different characters.

In time, the two forgot about work. Time passed and adventurous stories were told until the nights grew late.

Clarus fingered through the pages of one particular book meant for a child but he couldn’t help but smile at the small drawings the author had done. Chocobos and cactuars, such wonderful creatures, he mused. He remembered his late mother reading him this story before going to bed.

It was one of his favorites, but a silly tale he rather not be caught around with if the other council members found out.

“Are you planning on reading this book for tonight, Clarus?” Regis came to his side, staring at the gray book in his hand amusingly. “There are tales in here that are not meant for the fainthearted.”

“Oh come now, Your Majesty,” Clarus said, “Cactuars are marvelous creatures, surely their needles are only but a sting.”

“But one thousand of them, it’s a worthy foe not to be taken lightly of.”

Clarus stifled a small laugh and placed the book back. “May I presume and say that His Majesty is afraid of such enemy?”

As if caught red handed, Regis simply cleared his throat. “A king does not fear such thing.” A quick answer but it didn’t stop Clarus from taking note of it.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Clarus answered before slipping a hand past Regis’ cheek, the strands of gray slipped through his fingers. He relaxed and closed the distance until he pressed a soft kiss over his king’s lips.

“You have my word.” He admitted after.

His majesty’s eyes were on him when he pulled back, the comforting green he was so fond of. Clarity. A pool of adoration and love only saved for him when he was around.

“Then your word I shall accept.”

It was not long before Clarus kissed him again and Regis reciprocated before leading his king to the bedroom, setting aside his cane by the dresser and loosening parts of the top until he was wearing a black shirt.

The Lucii ring remained on his finger, a duty heavily weighted on Regis’ body. How it aged him quickly and part of it pained Clarus, but to show weakness around his king wasn’t necessary.

“Do you plan on undressing as well or you hoped for my aid?” The question took Clarus out of thought and Regis brushed a thumb over a right cheek. No doubt Clarus saw the slight uncertainty but he shook his head, leaning into the hand. He let out a sigh, all worries disappeared.

“Of course not,” Clarus answered before removing his robes.

They were lying comfortably together, their bodies touching while Regis closed his eyes, a faint smile written on his face while Clarus combed through his majesty’s hair.

The quiet room. The night sky greeted them from the large window across the bed. Clarus gazed but there was nothing to be seen except his mind wandering once more.

His love for him will never change.

Regis then reached out, grabbing Clarus’ hand that was over his head into his own. Their fingers entwined as he peppered kisses upon Clarus’ knuckles, attending to each one without a skipped beat. Clarus shuddered a breath at the attentiveness.

“Sleep, Clarus. Tomorrow awaits us once more.” Regis rested his head over Clarus’ shoulder, never letting go of his grip on his Sworn Shield.

“As his majesty commands.”

And Clarus closed his eyes, the presence beside him lulled him into a reassuring slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part! Enjoy :)

Clarus was the first to wake, spotting the crisp of dawn from the distance. His eyes adjusted to the light around him and the weight of arms curled around his waist. With one look, he found his king sleeping without a care.

Muscles relaxed, stress lines gone. Regis had nothing to worry. If only they can stay like this forever but today was another day. His majesty’s duties never end, a schedule of meetings and overseeing projects were of most importance but for now, he wouldn’t dare wake him.

A slither of a thought worked its way, and Clarus wondered if the king was dreaming now. He caught the flutters of Regis’ eyes and parted lips of a steady slow breath. He hoped the dreams served him well.

There were moments when Clarus thought he was living in his own dream. He always stood by Regis’ side as they walked down the hallways and out on a veranda, bathing in the quiet scene of Insomnia. Admiration and longing for many more years of protection. 

The tickling of the winds danced along their skin. A mere hold of hands and a kiss lasting evermore. It was no dream but reality.

The times they shared and words of love that were said every day without a miss while knowing Regis felt the same, Clarus had the king’s affections.

Clarus accepted them without a second thought.

Their hearts never wavered, they beat as one.

Every hour.

Minutes.

Seconds.

He never asked for more.

With a shuffle of sheets, Regis mumbled in his sleep, face burying against Clarus’ side until eyes stirred. It reminded Clarus of young Noctis, how the child slept so soundly and took every chance to nap especially in his father’s arms.

A delightful scene indeed.

Clarus leaned down, kissing each of the Regis’ eyelid and whispered, “a new morning is here, my king.”

“Mmm and so it is,” Regis replied lazily with a brief smile, eyes shutting once more as Clarus brushed a hand along Regis’ face, parting the few grays to the side. Regis pressed closer to his hand.

“I had a dream…” Regis managed to say before comfortably tucking his head against Clarus’ side.

“Ah. And what did this dream of yours entail?” Clarus gripped the white covers, covering his majesty from the slight chill.

“You fighting cactuars.”

Clarus couldn’t help but laugh. He lowered his head, wanting to hear more. “Then I hope I was proven victorious in this battle?”

But he didn’t receive an answer, Regis had fallen back to sleep.

No matter. He’ll learn of it eventually. 

The day was still early, enough time before it truly starts.

Clarus laid against the pillow once more and wrapped his arm around his king.

Verses of love escaped his lips.

The stillness remained.

It began.

A song of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
